Cell Block Tango
by ASlaveToWords
Summary: You know how every once in a while, you have a dream that makes you wake up like: o.O ? Yea, Well not long ago, I had a dream just like that. Let me tell you all about it. . YGO/GX, Bleach, YYH, Beyblade


**A/N:**OK, so, here's a new one for you guys, something TOTALLY new, weird and unexpected from me. It's a scene from the musical "Chicago", called the Cell Block Tango. Saw it? Good, then you have an idea what you're in for. Didn't? Well, you're about to see. It features six different girls from five different animes. Don't know the girl? Look her up on youtube, the animes included, in order, are; Yugioh GX, Yugioh(original), Bleach, Yu Yu Hakusho, and Beyblade . . Seriously, don't ask. . .

**Warnings:** Twisted. Murder/character death. Violence. -- This is not humorous. . not really. . . unless you're really sick.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Chicago or any of the characters, from any of the animes, mentioned here after.

* * *

You know how every once in a while you have a dream that makes you wake up like:

o_O

Yeeea. . . well not long ago, I had a dream just like that. Let me tell you all about it.

* * *

My eyes blinked awake in confusion as I was awakened from my sleep. As soon as I'd regained my consciousness I realized with a start that I was no longer in my room but in a cold, dark, and dank jail house, looking like it dated back as far as the late 70's or 80's at least. While I observed my surroundings, familiar voices came to me from the darkness.

"Pop!"

"Six."

"Squish."

"Uh-Uh. . ."

"Cicero."

"Lipschitz!"

These six different voices, all of whom I was sure were women, repeated the same words for what must have been a half dozen times before I finally saw six silouhettes appear through the darkness, visible due to the dim lights from the spotlights over-head but still unable to see their faces.

Suddenly the voices picked up and they all started singing and dancing furiously before me in a sort of twisted tango.

"He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it;"

At this point, one of the silouetes stepped forward and I recognized the tall girl immediately. She was Alexis Rhodes.

"I betcha you would have done the same!"

"Pop!"

"Six."

"Squish."

"Uh Uh. . ."

"Cicero."

"Lipschitz."

After this repeated display, Alexis stepped forward into the light, revealing a rather skimpy looking black outfit, all straps and thin pieces of cloth as she began to talk.

"You know how people have these little habits that get you down?" She asked rhetorically. I nodded anyway.

"Like Jaden." She almost hissed. My eyes widened a little at this but I listened carefully to her story.

"Jaden liked to chew gum. No, not chew; POP!"

As she spoke, a scene appeared behind her as if I was seeing directly into Alexis's memory.

"So I came home this one day, and I'm _really _irritated, and I'm looking for a bit of sympathy; and there's Jaden, layin' on the couch, drinkin' a coke and chewin' -- no, not chewin', poppin'!"

I could see Jaden Yuki stretched out on a couch before me, his legs dangling lazily over the side as he sipped a can of coke and silently blew huge bubbles the size of his head before sucking them back in and popping his gum a few times to do it all over again.

"So I say to him, I said; You pop that gum _one more time_. . ."

Alexis held one hand out before her while she closed her eyes and sighed, her other hand moving up to place on her forehead.

"And he did." She said bluntly.

I saw Jaden look at her with a wide, child-like grin.

"So I took the shotgun off the wall and I fired two warning shots. . ."

Alexis seemed to reach for something in the air beside her and held her hands out as if she were holding a gun. Jaden's eyes widened and he threw his hands up, waving them madly in front of him. Suddenly the scene went black and the brunette and couch disappeared before Alexis spoke again.

"In. To. His. Head."

Just then, Alexis re-joined the multiple silhouetted girls and began singing and dancing with them again.

"He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have heard it  
I betcha you would  
Have done the same!"

Once this little display was over, another girl stepped forward and I immediately recognised the second tall blonde as Mai Valentine.

Again dressed in the same skimpy attire, she too began to unfold her story as I listened, entranced.

"I met Valon in Domino City about two years ago and he told me he was single, and we hit it off right away."

I saw the attractive brunette Australian appear beside the now smiling woman and engage in another sort of twisted tango with her while she continued with her story.

"So, we started living together."

Just then an apartment scene appeared, again looking like something from long ago, and Valon spun away from Mai and appeared to grab a brief case from a table near-by, wave over his shoulder with a warm smile before walking out the door.

"He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd fix him a drink, we'd have dinner. . "

I watched as Valon returned, pulled at the tie on his suit and gave Mai a smile before sitting down at the table, now full of hot, steaming food, and picking up his fork

"And then I found out;"

Mai's face contorted in anger then as she kicked at a chair, knocking it over while Valon continued to eat as if he hadn't seen it.

"'Single' he told me!" Mai shouted furiously. " Single, my ASS! Not only was he married. . . Oh no, he had _six_ wives. One of those Mormons, you know."

Mai then turned around and pulled out one of the chairs beside Valon, sitting on it back on with her front facing the back of the chair and her legs spread on either said as she sat down.

"So that night, when he came home, I fixed him his drink, as usual."

Mai reached forward and poured up a cup of black liquid from a fancy looking bottle on the table, slipping something hidden in her hand into the glass when Valon wasn't looking. When he looked at her again, she placed the glass before him with an acidic smile.

Valon returned the smile warmly and Mai stood up and turned back around to face me again, crossing her arms over her chest and closing her eyes as if waiting for something. Valon took a large gulp of the drink, made a face and threw his hands around his throat as if choking. Moments later, his eyes widened and he fell off his chair and onto the floor, motionless. Then the scene went black again.

Mai opened her eyes and starred forward with a venomous look.

"Some men just can't hold their arsenic."

My eyes widened and I shivered as Mai sunk back into the group of silhouettes and they all began dancing and singing again.

"Hah! He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He took a flower  
In its prime  
And then he used it  
And he abused it  
It was a murder  
But not a crime!"

My eyebrows raised at this. Obviously this was all a matter of opinion. Before I could contemplate this last confession however, another girl stepped forward, and I was a little surprised this time to see that the much shorter, raven-haired girl was Rukia Kuchiki, once again dressed in the same strappy, lined outfit.

"Now, I'm standing in the kitchen, carving up a chicken for dinner, minding my own buisness. . "

A kitchen scene appeared around the small young woman and she began doing just what she'd said, a huge chicken in front of her and a knife nearly as big clutched tightly in her hand.

". . . and in storms my husband, Renji in a jealous rage."

Suddenly, through a door behind Rukia, a redhead with black tattoo markings on his forehead appeared looking murderous.

" 'You've been screwin that loser!' he said. He was crazy!"

And indeed Renji Abarai did look crazy as he reached onto some counters nearby and began pushing things off of it in rage.

"And he kept screaming; 'you've been screwing Ichigo!'"

Rukia stopped cutting the chicken then and held the knife at shoulder height as the scene behind her blackened and disappeared.

"And then he ran into my knife. He ran into my knife ten times."

This time my mouth dropped open as I starred at the girl whom I thought was so, though often easily angered, good and pure. Obviously I'd been very wrong!

Once again the small girl faded into the darkness and the girls all began singing and dancing once more.

"If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
I betcha you would have done the same!"

When the girls calmned down quicker this time, I frowned at the next girl who stepped from the shadows. She had the same outfit but looked much more timid and less aggressive then the previous three. I knew her as well; this was Keiko Yukimura. Surely she wasn't a murder.

I listened carefully as she spoke, but I couldn't understand everything she was saying as she seemed to be speaking in another language, sounding like Japanese, which was her native tongue. But from what I could gather, she'd been accused of lobbing off her husbands head, but apparently it wasn't true and she couldn't clear her name at the police station because they couldn't understand her.

Don't ask me how I knew that.

I blinked at Keiko for a moment, still lost in her story, even though I couldn't fully understand all the words.

"Yea. . " I found myself saying, starring at her as my heart broke for her. "but did you do it?"

Keiko's big brown eyes widened and flooded with tears as she clutched a necklace around her neck tightly.

"Uh-uh! NOT GUILTY!"

This time there was no musical number, just soft, low singing as Keiko stepped back into the darkness and the fifth girl immediately stepped up.

"My brother Raul, and I had this double act and my husband, Romero, traveled around with us."

I watched and listened as Julia Fernadez told her story, the shock of everything having finally worn off as I paid close attention.

Behind her I could see Julia's brother, Raul and their manager -- I guess Julia's husband now -- sitting at a table and seemingly drinking merrily together.

"Now, for the last number in our act, we did 20 acrobatic tricks; one two three four, five...splits, spread eagles, back flips, flip flops, one right after the other."

As she said this, I could see the tiny image of silhouetted people doing the things she explained over her head. When she stopped talking, the images disappeared and I turned back to the scene before me.

"Well, this one night we were in the hotel Cicero; the three of us, boozin' and havin' a few laughs when we run out of ice. So I went out to get some."

A bag of ice appeared by Julia's feet and she picked it up before the scene behind her blurred until it was simply an image of unrecognisable multi-colored blur.

"I come back, open the door and there's Raul and Romero, doing Number Seventeen- _the spread eagle_!"_  
_

I gasped as the image re-formed to show Raul and Romero entangled with each other in a very inappropriate way considering one was married and the other was the married man's brother in law.

The scoundrel!

The two men on the bed looked at Julia with wide eyes as she turned to look at them, looks mixed with guilt and fear as the bag of ice slipped from her hands, a shocked look on her face now -- one mixed with pain and a slight hint of insanity. It was there that the image faded and finally blacked out.

I felt for the woman as she spoke again. Imagine finding you husband cheating on you with your own brother!

"Well, I was in such a state of shock, I completely blacked out. I can't remember a thing. It wasn't until later, when I was washing the blood off my hands I even knew they were dead!"

Julia didn't step back into line, but the others all began to dance and sing again anyway, much more ferociously and passionately then before.

"They had it coming  
They had it coming  
They had it coming all along  
I didn't do it  
But if I'd done it  
How could you tell me that I was wrong?"

I raised an eyebrow at the woman. Who did she think she was fooling? Didn't to it? Pft! Please! Who would ever believe that? She'd just all but admitted to it.

Before I could ponder my thoughts any more however, I jumped as jail cell doors behind the six girls all opened and what looked like hundreds upon hundreds of women poured from the open doors like a break in a damn, all singing and dancing around the silhouettes furiously.

"They had it coming" Julia sang. The multiple girls sang after her.

_"They had it coming"_

"They had it coming"

_"They had it coming"_

"They had it coming"

_"They took a flower"_

"All along"

_"In its prime"_

"I didn't do it"

_"And then they used it"_

"But if I'd done it"

_"And they abused it"_

"How could you tell me"  
_  
"It was a murder"_

"That I was wrong?"  
_  
"But not a crime!"_

After this rather eccentric number, the women all calmed down to sing quietly again while the sixth and final girl stepped forward to tell her story.

"I loved Enrique Giancarlo more then I can possibly say."

I sighed sadly as I watched the pink-haired, Mathilda Alster, stepped into the light. Poor girl, another victim of the blonde play-boy's brilliant and irresistible charm. Before she said anything more I knew what was coming.

"He was a real artistic guy... sensitive... a painter."

I snorted at this, none of those things being words I'd use to describe Enrique. The poor, poor girl; just how many lies had he told her?

I watched as another image appeared behind the girl speaking, this time one of a room full of art supplies and fancy and complicated looking artistic objects. Sitting in a corner on an over-stuffed armchair, was a handsome looking blonde; a glass of red wine poised delicately between his long pale fingers.

"But, he was always trying to find himself. He'd go out every night looking for himself;"

Enrique stood up at this and laid down his glass of wine on a table next to his chair before standing up and walking over to place a delicate kiss to Mathilda's cheek, the pink girl standing rim-rod stiff and not moving a muscle, as it this hadn't even happened. Afterwards, the blonde turned and left the room.

"And on the way he found Ruth, Gladys, Rosemary and Irving."

As she said this, four unfamiliar faces loomed out of the darkness before quickly disappearing again. Mathilda casually picked up a rather sharp looking chisel and fingered it lovingly as she continued to speak.

"I guess you can say we broke up because of artistic differences." She said absently.

She then turned and whipped the chisel at Enrique's wine glass, causing it to tip off of it's table and break onto the floor, spilling it's crimson contents all over the carpet. When she turned back forward again, the scene disappeared and her face was contorted in rage.

"He saw himself as alive, and I saw him _dead_."_  
_  
Now, Mathilda was flooded by a swarm of girls as they all began moving and jiving around furiously, each one one them with a murderous expression of their own as they sang.

"The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum  
The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum"

There was a rather long segment of 'they had it commin' after this and I was beginning to feel a little weary of it.

Yes, I feel your pain, sucks to be you, they deserved it; etcetra, etcetra, so on and so forth. I get it.

But still they sang.

_"'Cause if they used us"_

"'Cause if they used us And they abused us"

_"And they abused us"_  
_  
"How could you tell us" _

"How could you tell us That we were wrong?"

_"That we were wrong?"_

"He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had  
Himself  
To blame.  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
I betcha  
You would  
Have done  
The same!"

Once all this was over, the hundreds of girls disappeared until it was just the original six, slowly swaying and backing themselves back into their jail cells. As this happened, I could distinctly hear the individual voices and pick up the singular important lines of each of the women's stories as they retreated.

"You pop that gum one more time!"

"Single my ass."

"Ten times!"

"Not guilty. . ."

"Number seventeen -- the spread eagle."

"Artistic differences."

Finally the women reached their jail cells and leaned against the sides of them as they uttered one final word each.

"Pop!"

"Six."

"Squish!"

"Uh Uh..."

"Cicero."

"Lipschitz!"

* * *

I bolted awake in a cold sweat at the slamming of the jail cell doors.

Remember the face?

o_O

Yea, that was me.

No more Chicago and chicken before bedtime. . .


End file.
